The Dark Months
by dallheart
Summary: Draco is faced with making a decision that will ultimately change the fate of those closest to him, for better or for worse. Draco/Hermione, Hermione/Narcissa (J.K. Rowling owns it all)
1. Chapter 1

Draco trailed behind Hermione as she weaved through the crowd under the Christmas lights of the London market. Potter was just up ahead with Ginny. A group of them were invited to Sirius Black's home, at Harry's request. So far it was turning out to be quite the holiday.

He wasn't sure when it had happened, when the sight of Hermione's long brown curls began enticing him. And her scent, oh Merlin, her scent was that of a fresh rainy morning mixed with eucalyptus and mint.

"Sorry" Draco retracted his hand that kept accidentally bumping into Hermione's.

The young wizard fought to stifle the desire to lock arms with her, but seeing all of his friends, -Harry/Ginny, Luna/Neville, Ron/Lavender, bloody hell, even Sirius with his fiancee, Ishani -it was getting harder to deny his own feelings.

"Come sit with me on the bench, I want to show you something" Hermione's hand briefly rested on Draco's shoulder before she led him to a wooden bench surrounded by trees that had millions of lights scattered all over. "Now, lean back and look up." Hermione's hair dangled and soon, Draco mimicked her actions. "It's beautiful."

"isn't it though?" It was as if they were staring into a reflection of the ground. It was a sight he'd not soon forget.

"Oh, enough of that." Hermione sat upright. "I could use a glass of wine."

"Ms. Granger, I had no idea you were so...edgy. Drinking wine?" he teased.

"It's a night of celebration! And besides, I've had my fair share of butter beer. You've just not been around to witness such badassery." she giggled.

"Touche."

"You know Draco, a year ago I would have never imagined you becoming a really great friend."

Draco's heart sort of sank. Friend?

"Yeah well, it's funny how things work out huh? Life is always changing. Who knows where we'll all be in a year from now." Draco was trying to be vague while searching those big brown eyes for any mutual feelings that even he himself didn't fully understand.

"Oi, you blokes ready to go? I'm freezing my nuts off out here! Sirius found the whiskey he was looking for. Bloody muggles and their alcohol." Ron tightened his coat around himself to keep warm.

"Honestly Ronald, do you even go to Hogwarts?" she laughed, standing up to walk past the redhead, leaving Draco to his own devices.

"What's that supposed to mean? What does she mean?" Draco pat him on the shoulder. "She means you could've cast a charm to warm yourself, mate."

"I knew that! I just didn't want to..to alarm the muggles. Magic and all that."

"Riiight."

Following his newly found friends into an ally where Sirius had stationed a port-key to 12 Grimmauld Place. "C'mon then, let's get back before Molly has my head on a platter for supper." Sirius winked, and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where _HAVE_ you been?"

"Oh come now Molly, we were only gone an hour. Look, we found the good stuff." Sirius waved 10 year old Ledaig whiskey in front of the Weasley matriarch, but she was unamused in her mother stance; hands on her hips. Grabbing the bottle from him in one swift motion she returned to the kitchen to resume cooking.

Molly always cooked for a small village, which meant leftovers for days with Ron and the twins around. Ginny ate just as much as her brothers sometimes.

" _Two_ hours. I'll not have my children running amok after sundown. Merlin knows what sort of trouble they'll find themselves in."

One by one they filed into the candle lit kitchen. Hermione chose the spot next to Draco at the long table in the center of the room, across from Harry who shared a silently amused look with his godfather's fiancee.

"You'd better get your man Ishani, Molly is about to burn holes in his head with her laser beam eyes."

"I'm quite amused Harry, let me enjoy this."

It was the first time in a long time that Draco had been to anyone else's home for a party. Such a homey place, he mused. Right away you could smell Mrs. Weasley's freshly baked cinnamon apple pie that Tonk's was fanning with an oven mit.

Ironically, Mr. Weasley was tinkering with a wall clock. He was blissfully unaware of the commotion around him, or rather, chose to ignore it. Either way, he was more comfortable than Draco felt.

Hermione sensed this and gave Draco an encouraging smile.

"It's okay, this is normal. We'll be on about something else soon."

"Yeah? I'm not used to all this conversation. Meals at my home...well, let's just say that we eat in silence. Sorry if I seem a bit out of place." There was a hint of sadness in his tone.

"You'll warm up quickly." She placed a hand on his arm, remembering what it felt like to be an outsider.

Her first year of Hogwarts was tough coming from a non-magical family, being surrounded by children who grew up with witches and wizards for parents.

Draco was part of the reason it was so hard. He would tease her and others seemed to laugh with him when he called her a "filthy mudblood." But she had her best friends, Harry and Ron -not to mention Professor McGonagall- to support and believe in her abilities to become the brightest witch of her age.

Hermione felt that everyone ought to have _someone_ to believe in them.

But from what little she knew about him, Hermione was coming to the conclusion that Draco didn't seem to have anyone to believe in him.

 _I could be that for you_ she thought.

"Mum, the war is over. We're safe now. Besides, we're 17!" Ronald grabbed a dinner roll from a basket on the table and she smacked his hand.

"Oi!"

"She's right, you know." Until we know for sure that all of Voldemort's followers have been captured, caution needs to be your first instinct. After all, they let Bellatrix off the hook for being his ultimate downfall. Danger is still out there."

In an instant, Draco stood out like a pink elephant in the room. His mother and aunt devised a plan to ensure Voldemort's defeat, but the shame of his family's involvement of his reign, followed him like his own shadow.

"I think I need some fresh air." Draco abruptly made his way to the front door. Without hesitation, Hermione followed him.

"Well done Remus, you've managed to offend at least one person in five minutes. Record timing, I'd say." At this point, Sirius was pouring his expensive whiskey for everyone in shot glasses. "You don't suppose Draco would mind if I drank his first round do you?"

"Sirius!"

"Wha-ouch, Ishani! I've suffered enough abuse from Molly. Not from you too!"

* * *

"I didn't know you were a smoker.." Hermione fastened the buttons of her pea coat. The air was especially crisp tonight. It'll probably snow, she thought.

"Only when I'm stressed." He feigned a smile but turned to look in the distance.

"I don't know why I'm here. I don't belong, I certainly don't deserve their hospitality. The contempt that Remus feels for me is right."

"You're here because Harry has faith in you and who you really for what your family name is. Decisions were made for you as a child, and unfortunately they weren't ideal. Harry can relate to that. We don't get to choose our parents, Draco."

"But I went along with it all..I did horrible things, even to you."

"Your past doesn't define who you are. Do good now and you are good."

"Do you want me here?"

"Wh-what?"

Draco snuffed his cigarette and flicked it, taking a step in Hermione's direction.

"Of course I-"

Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione. Steady and slow, hoping she didn't push him away. Hermione put her hands on the back of his head, pulling him into a deeper kiss. It didn't last long, but Draco felt like he could sprint down the road in excitement.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"You hated mud-muggle-borns."

"Past tense. I was fed lies as a child, Hermione. But the nicest and most merciful people I've encountered are either advocates of muggles or are at least half, themselves. I'm not blind, I know good people when I see them. Plus, you believe in me.."

"I didn't say that.." she smiled

"C'mon, Harry might see my potential for the cause, but everyone knows you're the mastermind behind Harry pointing him in the right direction."

Hermione blushed and she barely knew what to say. How did this happen? _When_ did this happen? It was like being hit by a truck of emotions and _feelings_ for the blond wizard. All she knew was that this beautiful man had eyes for her, and it made her happy.

"Shall we go in and enjoy supper with our friends, then?"

"Together?" Draco held out his hand, and the young witch gladly took it."

"Together."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I hope everyone is having a fantastic holiday!**

It was a month after Christmas when Hermione heard the soft tapping of a small black owl at her window in her Central London flat. She'd only been out of her parents home for a few months, but she loved it. It was small and cozy, but most importantly, it was her own.

"Hello pretty bird. Who do you belong to?" she gave the bird a small treat, unrolling the small parchment that was attached to its leg.

 _Dearest Hermione,_

 _Meet me at the Aviary, 7 pm._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

"The nerve!" Hermione began pacing the wooden floor, waving her arms about as she went.

"Not a word from him in a _month,_ and now he expects me to meet him at some fancy restaurant? I think not!" She blew a strand of hair from her face before looking at the note again.

"I am right, right Cooks?"

Crookshanks gave her an unamused look. "Merr" as if to say, "No."

"Ugh. I haven't got anything to wear to anyway, you know."

Just then, a knock at the front door startled her. She rushed over and looked through the peep-hole, and then opening it to find a man with a large package.

"Delivery for Hermione Granger."

Although she wasn't expecting a package, she noticed the green and black ribbon wrapped around the box, giving her a good indication of whom sent it.

"Thank you."

She shut the door and quickly sat on the sofa, unwrapping the box.

"Oh my.."

Inside was a little black dress with a lacy long sleeves, black mink fur coat, a pair of Louboutin stilettos, and emerald green earrings.

There was no note, but she didn't need one. It was obvious that she wasn't getting out of this date tonight, and if she was being perfectly honest with herself..

she didn't want to.

 **** **XXX** **  
**

Hermione was led to a private candle-lit table where Draco Malfoy turned to greet her by taking her hand and kissing it.

"Hello gorgeous. I'm glad to see everything fits you perfectly" he eyed her up and down like he was sizing her up, and it caused Hermione to blush.

"Yes, perfectly, like magic."

"Indeed." he chuckled and led her to her seat.

"Now-"

"Why haven't you contacted me before tonight? I thought…" She didn't want to admit that she was actually worried that a Malfoy had messed with her feelings. She certainly didn't want Draco to mistake her blossoming feelings for weakness.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I don't want you to think that what happened between us was something I didn't want. But I feel as it it happened so fast, and I know that's my fault. What can I say? You excite me and scare me at the same time."

"I scare you?" _the scary muggle. Please._

"You said you believed in me.."

"Yes. Why should that scare you?"

"You're putting faith in my ability to do good. I'm not, and if I turn out to be who I think I am, I'll hurt you. I've never had that kind of power before. I don't want to hurt you."

Hermione's eyes glossed over and she contemplated his words. The fact that Draco was even taking into consideration that of her own well being, told her all she needed to know.

"Draco, I'm willing to take that risk. You've done so many good things for the wizarding world during the war. You don't give yourself enough credit because you're allowing the shame of your father to follow you. You are not him. And I'm willing to stick around until you see the good in you that I do.

Draco's long face turned into a soft smile. He grabbed her hand across the table.

"Waiter," he snapped his fingers and instantly a suited man was ready to take his order.

"A bottle of your finest. It's a celebration."

"Of course, sir."

"What are we celebrating?" the brown haired witch giggled.

"That you're my girlfriend."

"Since when did this happen?" she teased.

"Will you be mine, Hermione Granger?"

"Of course I will, silly boy. But what will your mother think?"

Draco scooted his chair back and knelled next to Hermione's, taking her chin in his hand, leaning in for a kiss.

"Bugger it. We'll tell her later, come what may."

Hermione was overwhelmed with thoughts and emotions. One thought that threatened to penetrate the forefront of her mind, was that his mother, although having proved to advocate for muggles in her position as Minister of Magic, still very much scared her.

 **XXX**

 _SMACK_

 _Hermione hit the concrete floor._

" _Lucius! Do not touch the mudblood! I'll not have you defiling another in my own home!"_

" _Then you should have controlled your psychotic sister earlier! It's my turn to have a little fun!"_

 _Narissa's eyes turned a violent shade of grey. She would not let this go on any longer._

" _Crucio!"_

 _Silent screams passed the lips of Lucius Malfoy as he writhed in pain from the curse his own wife cast at him. She held the curse a bit too long though, and he passed out in his own vomit and blood._

 _Rushing over to where Hermione lay, Narcissa placed the girl's head in her lap. "There there, little one." Hermione was unable to move, due to the torture she endured at the hands of Bellatrix Black and Lucius._

" _Kreacher!"_

 _With a faint popping sound, the ugliest house elf Hermione had seen, stood next to its owner._

" _Yes Mistress?"_

" _Draw a bath in the guest bedroom on the second floor, and send word to The Order to meet me in two hours at headquarters. Tell no one except McGonagall."_

" _Yes Mistress"_

 _Hermione felt as if she was going delusional. She heard the words of Narcissa but they couldn't have been from her. The Order? McGonagall? Headquarters? It must be a trick._

" _Incarcerous" Narcissa's wand was pointed at Lucius once again._

" _N-n-no" she struggled to protest._

" _Don't fight me, girl, you won't win. This is for your own good."_

 _Giving in, she allowed Narcissa Malfoy to cradle her injured body in her arms, bringing her up the stairs and out of the dungeon. Hermione saw her own blood smeared on the elegant robes of the older witch._

" _I hope that comes out.". She mused, not quite understanding her own train of thought._

 _Narcissa Malfoy placed an unconscious Hermione in a hot bath, which roused the young witch. She immediately began wiping the blood from her face and various parts of her torso with a washcloth._

 _Hermione very weakly pushed the older witch's hand away. "This isn't right" she thought, taking in her naked state and vulnerability._

" _Calm down, child. I'm well versed in healing and caring for the injured. I've been exposed to war of many kind, almost all my life." There was a trace of sadness that laced those words but it was gone as quickly as it had come._

" _Why are you doing this?" tears freely fell from Hermione's cheeks._

" _Because I loathe Voldemort. I hate him for what he's done to my family, for what he's taken from me...and I know that you're a great witch that can help defeat him. Unfortunately, you've been caught by a worthless man I call my husband."_

 _Wiping away a tear from the young witch, she accioed a towel and helped Hermione to stand._

" _I believe you're able to dry and dress yourself in the clothes I've provided you. Be quick about it, we must leave soon, before the Dark Lord returns with my sister."_

 ****

 **XXX**

"Hermione? Hermione?" Draco dunked his hand in the ice bucket that held the champagne and grazed his hand on the base of her neck.

"Wh-what?"

"Are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick."

"I'm sorry, I got lost in thought for a moment. I'm fine."

Hermione willed herself to regain her posture and told herself that everything would be alright. After all, she believed in Draco and the greater good.

Everything had to be alright...

 ****

 **XXX** ****

In the following weeks, Hermione received many job offers from various departments within the Ministry of Magic. Only one really stood out to her: Muggle Relations.

" _Muggle Relations?_ Have you gone bonkers?" Draco took a bite out of his breakfast pastry, sprawled out on Hermione's new leather sofa that he bought for her as a new "house warming" gift.

Of course she had lived in this apartment for quite some time, but he insisted on buying her new furniture, because he could, and because he didn't know her when she first moved in. Hermione suspected that the true reason was that her old furniture didn't fit his taste, but she wasn't going to refuse. After all, he did have amazing and expensive taste.

"What's wrong with going into Muggle Relations? I am a muggle, after all. You know this, right?"

"Bollocks. I forgot!" he faked a gasp, bringing his hand to his mouth.

"Har har."

"Really though, you have all these job offers and with magical talent and an education like yours, why waste it now on something that only requires a basic passing grade?"

She sighed and sat down next to the shirtless wizard "Because, Draco.." kissing his shoulder, "I want to do some good for my kind. Muggles know so little about the wizarding world, and I've heard so many stories of incidents that go on within that department. I want to change lives for the better and if that means I have to take a low paying, bottom of the totem poll job to do it, then I will. There's always room for advancement.

Draco place the remainder of his pastry on the coffee table, turning to kiss his girlfriend.

"You're better than I am, sweetheart. I'm starting at the top. Magical Law Enforcement, here I come." He began trailing kisses on her neck.

"Oh your mother is going to be so proud. My Auror. Mmmmm"

"Don't mention my mother right now, please."

"Why, does she turn you off?" Hermione laughed as the horror crossed his face.

"You've done it now." He backed off and sat there looking mortified.

"Aww babe" the devious witch sat on his lap, grinding her hips in attempt to turn her boyfriend back on.

"You're in for it now." he growled as he flipped her on her back.

"Oh I'm counting on it."

 **Thanks for stopping by to read!**


	4. Chapter 4: Risky Encounter

_Hermione followed Narcissa to the end of a gravel road that led to Malfoy Manor, in the dead of night. The yellow full moon shown above the only home for miles. Hermione thought it looked like an eerie painting._

" _Quickly, Ms. Granger." Hermione struggled to match the older witch's pace. Narcissa's clean, white robes billowed behind her, and her once scattered blonde hair, now neatly fixed into a bun with loose strands of hair flowed around her face._

" _Here." Narcissa came to a halt, pulling Hermione in her arms. With a 'pop' they were gone._

 _Once they arrived, Hermione saw a cottage she didn't recognize. It was surrounded by a thick forest of trees, and it was cold enough for Hermione to see her own breath. Narcissa let go of the girl, walking onward._

" _Where are we?"_

" _Phoenix headquarters."_

" _I've never been here before though. How is it you have? What's going on?" She rushed in front of the older witch, blocking her way. Narcissa could see the tears flowing and knew the girl wouldn't be persuaded without something to go on._

" _How do you know the location of The Order?"_

" _You're very stubborn, girl. A good asset to have."_

 _She grabbed Hermione's arms and locked eyes. The blonde was so close to the young witch's face that their noses could touch._

" _Ms. Granger, you have many questions, rightfully so. But this is neither the time nor the place for them to be answered. Please, I must get you inside."_

 _Sensing the urgency, Hermione relented, allowing to be ushered in the direction of the cottage. Just then, Professor McGonagall stepped out, with her wand drawn, and next to her was a woman who looked so much like.._

" _Bellatrix?" Hermione searched her pockets for her wand, but it wasn't there. Bellatrix had snapped it in two._

 _Narcissa snaked an arm around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her close to her own body and the young witch was grateful for the warmth it brought._

" _Relax, it's not her."_

" _Nymphadora's mother" she whispered._

" _Mmm."_

" _What sat on the mantle in my London home, the night of your initiation into the order?" Andromeda's wand now in her sister's face._

" _A photo of us with Bellatrix, jumping in autumn leaves. You stole it from father the night you ran away from home."_

 _Andromeda lowered her wand to Hermione. Something she didn't appreciate. A woman who looked so much like her.._

" _Domeda.."_

" _Quiet Cissy, no one gets by without proper precautions."_

 _The older witch tightened her grip on Hermione._

" _I don't know you. Let Mcgonagall question me." the venom in her voice was obvious._

 _The Scottish professor stepping forward raised her wand. "What did I ask you, Potter, and Weasley, the day you brought me a cursed necklace?"_

 _The memory brought a small smile across Hermione's lips. "Why is it that when something bad happens, it's always you three?"_

 _Wands were lowered._

" _Good. Minerva, take Hermione. I cannot stay, but I will be in contact within days. Look for my patronus."_

" _Be careful, Cissy." Andromeda kissed her sister's cheek._

" _I will."_

 _Hermione watched in bewilderment as this unlikely event took place. In a haze she saw Narcissa turn on the spot to leave. Voices became muffled, her eyesight turned to black and she fainted._

* * *

XXX

"Jamison, I need two copies of the Weebler case on my desk in an hour."

"Yes ma'am"

"It's Ms. Granger, Jamison."

"Sorry Ma...I mean, Ms. Granger."

Agent David Jamison was a thirty year old, half blood. He was tall and bald with extremely white teeth. The women around the office liked to describe him as "tall dark and handsome." He was a bit of a pretty boy.

"Good. Has the evidence from the Friesenhahn case been processed yet?"

"Law enforcement says they're working on it."

"Still?"

Agent Jamison gave Hermione a sideways smile. "You know how it goes, boss." Unfortunately, this was not unusual. Things moved slow around the department of muggle relations. The budget was next to nothing and no one took that side of the ministry, seriously.

"Yes. Thank you." Hermione continued to shuffle through a stack of papers in a file cabinet within her small and cozy office.

"Is there anything you need?" Jamison was hovering around the door.

"Well I was thinking, why don't you get Draco to do something about it? We all know that his mo-"

"The fact that Mr. Malfoy's mother is the Minister of Magic is exactly why I don't speak to him about any of this. I don't know how your former boss used to run things around here, but I can assure you that I play by the rule book." Hermione slammed the drawer to the cabinet shut.

"Which is why nothing gets done around here" Jamison whispered under his breath but loud enough for Hermione to hear it. She didn't care. She was aware that the department probably saw her as a 'goodietooshoes' but she swore the day she became head of the department, that she would never cut corners. She would do things the right way and she would help her people.

Hermione walked over and looked straight up at him. She was tiny in comparison. "Which is exactly why I'm going higher than Mr. Malfoy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to prepare for."

"You know that's been done before, they don't care!"

Hermione practically pushed Jamison out of her office. She didn't need that kind of negativity right now.

"Don't forget, the Weebler case, Jami." if Jamison could have blushed from embarrassment, he would be as red as a lobster.

"Oi Jami, where's my coffee, mate?" his coworker, Ben, waved his coffee mug and laughed with the rest of the office at the new revelation of his nickname that only his mother called him. Jamison would get Hermione back later for that one.

"Shove off Ben. Get it your damn self."

"Touchy, touchy."

* * *

XXX

Initially, Hermione was motivated and angry as she made mental notes of all the different cases that couldn't be properly evaluated because of lack of budget, or lack of respect and cooperation from other departments. _Magical Law Enforcement_ she scoffed.

But the closer her black stilettos brought her to the conference room where she would be meeting the Minister of Magic and the mother of her boyfriend- _for the second time_ -, albeit under way better, and much different circumstances, the more unhinged she felt herself become.

Pausing in front of the grand wooden door of the conference room, she was taken aback.

" _Ha! Don't run you filthy little mudblood! LOOK AT ME!"_

"The screaming" she whispered, shaking her head.

"Ms. Granger?" Gretta, Hermione's sweet little assistant, straight out of Hogwarts, was worried. Often she would catch the brown haired witch muttering to herself in her office about the "screams."

"What was that Gretta?"

"You blanked, ma'am."

Hermione tried to give an encouraging smile, more for herself than her assistant.

When she opened the large door, all eyes rested on her, but the ones she immediately found were icy blue.

"Ms. Granger, how very nice to finally meet with you." Hermione suddenly felt like faking sick and running out the door but decided that would probably bring up unnecessary questions later on down the road.

Hermione was keenly aware that her body temperature was rising.

"Minister" Hermione held out her hand and Narcissa took it, holding on a moment too long for the younger witch's comfort. _Cold_.

Her whole appearance was anything but warm. The older witch was clad in black robes that donned golden stitching, which complemented her creamy pale skin. Her long blonde hair was in a half updo, letting the rest of it flow freely down her back. Hermione noted that the older witch looked incredibly young for her age. "Cold but beautiful" she thought.

"I had no idea you worked for the Ministry until your name came across my desk, just yesterday."

"I seriously doubt that" Hermione thought. Although she and Draco had managed to keep their relationship under wraps, she was one third of the Golden Trio. There wasn't a news column somewhere that didn't have her career path spewed across it for the mother of her boyfriend to read.

"Oh you know, I don't read trash columns, dear. I'm sure Rita Skeeter has everything about you in a magazine." she winked, which caused Hermione to raise her mental guards. _Damn_. I should have done that sooner, she scolded herself.

"Yes well, shall we start?" Hermione sat down and began opening the files to the Weebler case.

"Of course." Narcissa smiled, following suit.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weebler of 52 Private drive were found murdered in their bed, two weeks ago. Muggle-born with a 13 year old child attending Hogwarts-"

"Ms. Granger, my time is limited and I fail to see where you're headed with this. If you suspect this to be magical homicide, then the department of Magical Law Enforcement is more than capable of doing their jobs and my son-"

"Pardon me, Ms. Black" everyone in the room collectively looked like the air was sucked right out of the room.

"Minister. The Weeblers are just one of many magical muggle families whose cases go cold due to lack of funding and priority. I submit cases every day to Magical Law Enforcement and once that happens, I never hear about it again. These families deserve the justice that they aren't receiving, Minister. And while I don't doubt your son's skills as an Auror,"

Hermione swallowed nervously.

"His orders come from a higher source. I need an increase of funds. I need the support of my fellow Ministry department workers."

Narcissa tapped her manicured fingers on the mahogany table, as if she was carefully considering the girl's words.

"Mr. Mayhew" Narcissa kept her eyes on Hermione as she spoke to her assistant.

"Bring me the papers for a department budget increase, and arrange a meeting with the head of Magical Law Enforcement, this week."

"Right away, Minister."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Did she really just sway the Minister of Magic?

"A feat not many have accomplished, Ms. Granger." Narcissa stood.

"Pardon?" Again, Hermione wondered if she had let her mental guards down.

"Gain support for Muggle Relations. Though gaining acceptance into the magical world, the community is still widely looked down upon."

"Well now that Voldemort is gone, we can continue to change history." Hermione said the former Dark Lord's name on purpose. She wanted the older witch to remember as she did every day, the pain that name brought and why this was important.

"I have no doubt that you will be a part of this change." She smiled solemnly.

The satisfaction that Hermione thought she would get from mentioning the past, only made her feel like dirt.

"Minister I-"

"It was a pleasure meeting with you...again, Ms. Granger." Narcissa respectfully nodded her head and made her exit, followed by all of her people.

Hermione sighed.

"Gretta"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Cancel all of my appointments for the day. I'm going home."


End file.
